Neptune
by LenaCalibrator
Summary: No siempre el amor sera suficiente el amor, no puede enseñarte como hacer las cosas a primera instancia.


En serio deben de escuchar esta cancion que es una obra de arte.

Neptune-Sleeping at Last

Iwaizumi

Letra de canción

 _Flashback_

Hoy es un día lluvioso y yo soy más sincero en días de lluvia.  
Pero reflexionando, el motivo del porque en este día la sinceridad se apodera de mi no es otro más que la lluvia; eso me gustaría creer, pero se que meramente aparte de esta lluvia la razón por la que reflexiono tiene nombre y apellido "Oikawa Toruu"

Bendito y maldito sea ese nombre.

Cuando nos conocimos eramos solo unos niños, éramos vecinos y nuestras madres muy buenas amigas así que era de esperarse que nosotros fuéramos buenos amigos como ellas hasta el punto de llamarnos familia pero yo me he enamorado de el.

Me he enamorado de mi mejor amigo aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta y mucho menos admitiría que gusto de el, porque si lo digo solo arruinaría todo, arruinaría nuestra amistad, el poco tiempo que tenemos antes de partir a universidades diferentes donde tu encontraras una buena novia que pueda darte lo que tu necesitas, a alguien que puedas cuidar con tus grandes manos, con tu gran espalda, con tu gran altura, con tu orgullo en vez de estar con otro hombre desperdiciando todo eso.

Porque aunque sienta un gran amor hacia ti, un amor que a mi parecer es una enfermedad es veneno, se ha esparcido por todo mi ser carcomiéndome, llevándome a la locura. Pero aun así, no soy tan egoísta para arrastrarte conmigo, no por este camino.

Porque te amo tanto que te dejaría libre; corrección te he dejado libre, libre de ataduras libre de mí.

SI destrozarse es una obra de arte  
sin duda esta debe ser mi obra maestra.

Aún queda una semana hasta la graduación y después todo será historia ya no, nos veremos y pretendo seguir tratándote como un amigo normal a pesar de saber que te he roto, de que le he herido hasta los huesos pero lo he hecho por su bien.

Pero la culpa se está haciendo demasiado pesada.

Pareces un cachorro perdido, sin sur ni norte, luces tan vacío y triste. Quiero abrazarte, tocarte pero pareces tan delicado que si poso mi mano sobre ti te quebrarías y yo no quiero quebrarte prefiero dañarme a mi antes que a ti.

Quiero amarte pero no se como  
Quiero amarte pero no se como

Pero acaso, ¿No te amo ya?  
¿Acaso no te rechace por tu bien?  
Tal vez estoy siendo egoísta al no considerar que tu me quieres, pero no puedo dejar que arruines tu vida.

Y lo recuerdo todo, lo que dijiste, lo que dijimos, lo que no se dijo, las miradas, el escoso, las lagrimas derramadas y el dolor intrasmisible que sentimos.

— _Hey Kusokawa ¿Qué demonios tienes?_

—I _wa-chan yo no tengo nada ¿Qué cosas dices?_ — _Canturreaste con tu voz infantil_

— _No te hagas y dime que tienes o te golpeare, lastimosamente te conozco de cabo a rabo._ — _Dije dándote un golpe en la cabeza_

— _Pero si ya me golpeaste, Iwa-chan eres cruel_ — _Dijiste haciendo aquel puchero que tanto adoraba, labios fruncidos tan infantil-mente, palpándote la cabeza._

 _Suspiraste, pareciste darte por vencido y pensar en lo que dirías calculando cada palabra, lentamente, contorne andola, saboreandola. Nuevamente suspiraste miraste hacia el suelo y un hilo de voz salió de tu boca, era inaudible a pesar de que éramos los únicos en los vestidores.  
Apretaste los puños, tomaste una bocada de aire y entonces me miraste a los ojos y las palabras que no quería escuchar de tu boca flotaban en el aire _— _Me gustas Iwa-chan, Me gustas de una manera romántica._

— _¿Qué?_ — _Fue lo único que pude decir ante el impacto de las palabras, saboreando cada palabra, tan agridulce, ante las palabras que tenía miedo de escuchar porque lo sabía, sabía que me correspondías pero también sabia las consecuencias de que llegáramos a tener una relación, sabia las consecuencias de las cosas que perderías si te quedarías a lado de otro chico._

— _Dije qu.._ — _Si te escuche la primera vez Oikawa_ — _Dije parándote de decir aquellas palabras otra vez, aunque quisiera escucharlo una y mil veces mas, en las mañanas, entre besos, entre lujuria y amor._

— _Oikawa escucha yo... yo no te veo de esa forma tu eres mi mejor amigo_ — _Mentí_.

— _MIENTES_ — _Gritaste_ — _Mientes_ — susurrándote como un mantra como un bálsamo para una herida.—Y _o sé que también le gusto a Iwa-chan si, si no fuera así no me cuidarías tanto, no estarías al tanto de mí, no sabrías todo de mi._ — _Tu voz se quebraba a cada palabra, tu ojos empezaban a ponerse cristalinos, aquellos ojos que siempre irradiaban felicidad o egocentrismo ahora parecían acuosos por mi culpa._

 _Suspire y me odie._

— _Oikawa escúchame, yo... yo siempre te he cuidado y estoy a tu lado porque eres como mi hermano, eres mi familia al igual que la tía, te cuido porque siempre tienes ese aire de fragilidad a pesar de que pareces tan grande ante los demás_ — _Mentí, mentía y solo mentía trataba que mi voz no se quebrara y me delatara_

— _Yo.. yo solo te veo como un amigo... Lo siento Oikawa_ — _Trate de decir lo más tranquilo y estoico posible. Tratando de no abrazarte hasta que nos fundiéramos, de no tomarte entre mis brazos y susurrarte no llores, todo estará bien, yo también te amo, no soporto verte llorar, no soporto verte lastimado,lidiando con mis sentimientos._

— _Esta bien_ —S _usurraste._

 _Pensé que darías mas pelea, pelea por mi, aunque sea una batalla perdida Tooru._

— _Oikawa yo..._ — _Tapaste mi boca con tu mano era tan cálida y quería sostener y cuidar esa calidez por siempre, pero no puedo._

— _Esta bien, solo... solo déjame solo y mañana seré el mismo... mañana seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos verdad?_ —S _onreíste una sonrisa falsa, una que dibujas ante todos pero no funciona conmigo, una que me dan ganas de quitar con un beso y hacerte sonreír de verdad._

— _Si, seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos._

Pero yo, Oikawa seamos sinceros;

Te conozco tanto que eres un libro abierto para mí.  
Te conozco tanto que se cuándo estas alterado, molesto, inquieto.  
Te conozco tanto que su cuando estas confundido y necesitas que alguien te guié.  
Te conozco tanto que se cuándo te romperás, te quebraras y necesitaras calor para reponerte.  
Te conozco tanto que se cuándo aparentas ser fuerte cuando estas quebrandote.  
Yo... Te conozco tanto para saber que detrás de esa sonrisa estaba un Oikawa fingiendo pero no podía consolarte, no podía tocarte por que cedería a mis deseos a mis sentimientos y a arruinarte la vida.

Ahora solo me destrozo pero solo seré yo y no tú.  
Lamento haberte lastimado pero solo será un dolor temporal, un amor de adolescencia que no tiene sentido, cuando conozcas al mundo, conocerás una linda chica que te hará ser un hombre, de bien que saque todo de ti, que no necesite sentir que tiene que ganar algo para poder permanecer a tu lado.

Así que voy y levanto la única vela que me queda, de este hilo blanco cansado.

Mientras rezo por tu felicidad, por la eternidad.

Por la felicidad que no puedo brindarte.

Me mostraste un vidrio del color de la variación.

Zarpe con madera barata.

Dejando a la deriva cada sentimiento que tengo por ti, perdiéndome en una sombra de lo que pudo ser mi felicidad.

Pero no te preocupes, remendare cada fuga que pueda, como se que tu lo harás.


End file.
